A Mother's Love
by Data Seeker
Summary: It's been about a year since the Ori Crusade. SG1 come to a planet and meet someone unexpected: Adria, once again human without her powers or memories. How will her reunion with SG1 (particularly Vala) go? Read and find out.


**A Mother's Love**

…

On the Higher Planes of Existence a battle between two ascended beings raged. The one called Adria could feel herself weakening. She and her opponent, Morgan Le Fay had been fighting on the higher planes ever since the Ark of Truth was first used on the Priors of the Ori. As the people of two galaxies lost faith in the teachings of Origin, her power had waned while Morgan stayed the same.

"NO!" She screamed, putting more effort in her strikes. "You can't defeat me!"

"You're a parasite whose power comes from the lowers planes," Morgan stated while deflecting a strike. "Now your power is gone."

Adria shouted and struck again. But her attack was weak. Then she felt intense pain. Then she felt cosmic bands surround her. "Release me!" She shouted in rage, fear and desperation.

Morgan smiled while securing her restraints around her foe. "It's over, Adria."

"You can't defeat me!" Adria screamed, but unable to break free.

Morgan frowned. "You have lost. You are now my prisoner, Adria."

Adria then became very afraid. She had lost. She was a prisoner of Morgan Le Fey. "What are you going to do with me?"

Morgan glared with cold eyes. "You will be sent back to the lower planes of existence for your crimes against the higher and lower planes.

Adria felt sheer terror. To be a mere powerless mortal was unthinkable. "Release me!" She screamed helplessly.

Morgan focused and began the process, revering Adria's evolution.

…..…

In a forest on a planet in the Milky Way galaxy, all was quiet. Suddenly there was a flash. Then there was another flash and another. Then something materialized on the ground. It was a human woman. She was young and well built, with a lovely face and long black hair. She was clad in loose fitting pants and a loose fitting shirt.

Unseen, unheard, Morgan Le Fay observed the former Ori frowning. She bitterly recalled how very close Adria had come to overthrowing the Others. Morgan had been an exile and was no longer a member of the Ascended Collective. But she knew it would have been very bad if Adria had succeeded in destroying them.

Morgan Le Ray then thought of the human called Daniel Jackson and his team. They had had found the ark of Truth and used it to undermine the beliefs of the Priors. That had ended the crusade on the lower planes and Adria's defeat. Now it was over. Adria was back to the lower planes of existence as a human without any special powers or the knowledge of the Ori.

She resumed looking at Adria's unmoving form. Though the former Ori had been a threat, Morgan had some pity for her. She knew Adria wouldn't survive on her own. Sadly she could do very little now that Adria was on the lower plane of existence again. But maybe there was one thing she could do.

….

In a bedroom at the SGC, Vala was sleeping soundly in her bed. She was currently having illogical dreams. She found herself in a forest. She saw cupcakes and Jaffa dancing around. Suddenly her surroundings changed. It was an open area with no sign of anything.

"Well this is strange." Vala commented, wondering what was happening. She then realized that she was thinking very clearly. "Am I dreaming?" Then she saw a figure appear in front of her. "Hey, you're…"

"Hello, Vala." Morgon said, looking very grim.

"So is this a dream?"

"Yes, but I am real," Morgan assured the woman. "Speaking to you through a dream was the best way to communicate with you."

"Because meeting me like a normal human isn't allowed." Vala concluded with a frown.

"It's complicated."

"I'm telling you those rules of yours are really annoying." Vala stated with a pout.

"Anyway I'm here with a matter that may concern you."

Vala stared in shock. "Adria's back."

"Don't worry, she is no longer a threat," Morgan assured her. "I have defeated her and sent back to your plane of existence."

"Well that's good," Vala said thoughtfully. "Why are you telling me this?"

Morgan looked grimly at Vala. "Now that she has returned to your plane of existence, she is very vulnerable. She has no resources and no one to help her."

Vala was perplexed by this revelation. She hated the Ori for using her to bring Adria into the world. Adria was one of the most complicated parts of her life. She had been Vala's baby. Then within a day grew up to be a warlord who brought death and destruction to the Milky Way Galaxy. She had a terrible relationship with Adria. But though she had every reason to despise Adria, she regretted that she had become an enemy.

"I know you have a terrible history with Adria," Morgan said sympathetically. "But if anyone would be willing to help her, it would be you."

Vala sighed. "I suppose there is no reason to deny it. But how am I supposed to help Adria? I don't know where she is."

"I can help you with that." Morgan then raised her hands and suddenly objects materialized above her.

Vala eyed the objects and saw that they were Stargate symbols.

…..

In a Forest on another planet, a woman groaned. She couldn't see anything and her entire body was very weak. She tried to sit up and opened her eyes. She found herself in a forest. At first she was confused. "Where am I?" She whispered. She tried to think, but her mind was blank. She had no memories of anything before awaking. She felt scared and alone. She was afraid for her life. She weakly sat up, trembling. She looked around uneasily.

….

In the Meeting Room, SG1 were sitting around the table with their boss, General Landry who was staring at Vala with a frown. "Am I'm suppose to believe this?" He asked coldly.

In the Meeting Room, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell threw glances at each other and then at Vala.

"Look, I'm having a hard time to accept it too," Vala retorted, "but I'm sure it wasn't a dream."

"We have seen strange things before." Colonel Carter interjected softly.

"Yeah," Vala said. "I mean its possible Adria really back on the lower planes of existence.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Colonel Mitchell commented.

Landry considered. "Very well, you have a go," He told SG1 softly.

Colonel Mitchell and the rest got up from the table and left the meeting room.

Landry's lip twisted, finding the whole thing bizarre to accept. But then again, bizarre was the norm for those that worked the Stargate Program.

…

Adria sat in a dark cave, hungry, scared and very lonely. Her memories were hazy. Some of her memories had return since awaking in that open plane. She recalled her name. Other things were scattered. Faces, places, violence. She couldn't make sense of them.

She then heard sounds outside. There were people coming. She nervously wondered what to do. She was scared. But she was lonely and decided she risks the strangers. Getting to her feet, she exited the cave. Up ahead she saw a group of people who were wearing some familiar uniforms.

"Hey!" A man snapped, pointing a weapon at her.

"Please don't hurt me." Adria pleaded fearfully, raising her hands before her.

"Adria?" A dark haired woman exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Vala, be careful." Warned a man with glasses, his weapon was also ready.

"We don't know if she still has her Ori powers." The blond woman added her own weapon ready.

"Well if she does, our little gizmo should keep her from trying anything, right." The woman called Vala stated before she came up to Adria.

Adria eyed Vala, perplexed. She looked so familiar and she felt a strange feeling rise in her throat. "Who…are you?"

Vala frowned. "You don't recognize us?"

Adria looked at Vala face. "I…I've seen you somewhere, haven't I?"

"Yes," Vala answered, trying to understand this. "What do you remember?"

Adria suddenly burst out sobbing.

The large black man with a strange mark on his forehead looked at his comrades. "It could be a trick."

The man with glasses looked thoughtful. "I think it best we take her back to Earth and have Dr. Lam do some tests to see if she still has her powers."

Vala eyed the sobbing woman before her, her feelings in turmoil. She suddenly wrapped her arms around the former Ori. "It's OK, baby. You're going to be OK."

Adria didn't understand what was happening, but enjoyed the hug. For the first time since her awakening she felt safe.

"Will you come with us?" Vala asked her eyes full of sympathy.

Adria looked fearfully at the others. "They won't hurt me?"

"No one will hurt you my baby." Vala assured her.

Adria stared at the woman before her. She sensed she could trust her. "Mother?" She whispered.

Vala felt a lump in her throat. "You remember?"

Adria just put her head in Vala's shoulder, sobbing. Vala became uncomfortable, looking at her teammates. Mitchell, Teal'c, Carter and Jackson stared at the strange scenario and then at each other.

"Uh Adria," Daniel said awkwardly. "Please accompany us."

Adria stopped sobbing, though she looked perplexed.

"We won't hurt you." Sam Carter assured the woman.

"Unless you try and hurt us." Cam Mitchell added coldly.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed dryly.

"It's OK, baby," Vala assured Adria again.

Adria clung to her mother who helped her to stand up.

"Come, let's go…home." Vala hesitated. "We'll sort this out."

Adria allowed herself to be led back the direction these people came.

…

SG1 along with Adria came through the Stargate in the Gate Room. Adria felt intense terror. Before her were armed men, pointing guns at her.

"It's OK, sweetie," Vala assured her daughter

A large man in a uniform came into the Gate Room and eyed Adria.

"Is the prisoner safe?"

Adria clung to Vala who glared at the General. "General please, you're scaring her." She said, holding the former Ori close to her.

"So you say." Landry retorted coldly, disbelief in his voice.

"Sir," Carter interjected. "I suggest we have Adria tested by Dr. Lam. Remember the effects of our Anti Prior device is short term."

"Agreed." Landry replied. "Take her to the infirmary. The rest of you, to the meeting room."

"No." Vala answered defiantly.

"No?" Landry asked, slightly surprised. Vala had a rebellious streak, but was more sneaky then blunt.

"No disrespect, but Adria is scared to death," Vala said apologetically. "She needs her mother."

"Sir, it might be best." Daniel suggested softly.

Landry sighed. "Fine, you can stay with Adria. The rest of you, go to the meeting room."

Carter reached into her pack and took out a device and handed Vala. "Here, Vala."

Vala took it and looked at the men with guns. "Now put those down. She isn't going anywhere except where she is suppose to."

The solders hesitated.

"At ease." Landry ordered his men.

The solders reluctantly complied. General Landry and the rest of SG1 eyed Vala skeptically while the semi-former thief turned to Adria. "Let's go baby. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Adria looked at the others in the Gate Room fearfully and then at Vala. "OK, mother." She complied.

Landry looked at the rest of SG1. "I like to have that meeting."

The team looked awkward but then complied.

**…..**

In the medical wing of the base, Adria sat on a infirmary bed, clad in a medical white gown. The former Ori eyed her clothing in distaste. Nearby, Vala eyed her daughter.

Nearby, Dr. Lam was examining some images on a screen. "Interesting."

Adria glanced at the young woman who had done some tests on her and then at Vala. "Mother, what is she doing?"

"Well…" Vala said slowly as she realized she didn't know. "What are you doing exactly?" She asked the young doctor.

"I was checking Adria's MRI." Lam said carefully. "It seems we don't need our anti Prior device anymore."

"Does that mean she doesn't have any…you know?" Vala asked.

"Yes. She is a normal human like you or me."

Adria frowned, something nagging at her mind. Her eyes widen as new images appeared in her consciousness. Leading armies. Lifting objects without touching them and…killing people without touching them.

"Adria, are you alright?"

Adria blinked and saw her mother staring at her. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Vala asked again.

"I…I remember things, mother." Adria whispered. "I was powerful."

"You were," Dr. Lam concurred. "But not anymore."

"Mother, what happened to me? Why don't I remember?"

Vala hesitated.

Suddenly General Landry entered, followed by two solders. "Tell me you have good news."

"She isn't a threat," Lam told her superior and father "All tests show that her genetics are as normal as yours or mine."

"So we can lock her up without a problem?" Landry asked.

"Lock her up?" Vala exclaimed.

Landry stared at Vala as if she had asked something unbelievable. "Of course. Maybe you forgot, but we don't let war criminals go free."

Adria became terrified. "Mother!" She exclaimed as she scooted at the far corner of the bed she sat in.

"General, please." Vala pleaded.

Landry looked at Adria and at Vala. "Look, I see why you're not big on this, her being your daughter and all. But what she's done are not small things."

Adria began to sob. Vala hesitated, looking at her boss and at Adria. "You're not going to…kill her, are you?"

Landry hesitated. "For now, she'll be locked up."

"Can't you see she's terrified?" Vala demanded. "She doesn't even remember what she did!"

"No Mother."

Vala turned towards Adria in surprise. Landry, Lam and the two solders stared at her, also surprise. Adria was different. She was grim and resolved.

"Adria are you alright?" Vala asked, not understanding.

"I remember," Adria answered coldly. "Or at least I remember enough." She looked intensely at General. "I am your prisoner, yes?"

"You got that right." Landry stated. "Now are you're going to come quietly?"

Adria glared coldly. "Before you imprison me, tell me, what has become of my armies." She asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Landry retorted coldly. "Guards, take her away."

The two guards approached Adria who got to her feet, her hands raised in surrender, her expression hard. The guards then led her out of the infirmary.

Landry looked at Dr. Lam. "You're sure she doesn't have any of her powers?"

"Positive," Lam stated. "When she was un-ascended or whatever it's called, her body become like ours. She has none of the powers she had before ascending."

"Good to know." Landry commented.

"Landry, please." Vala pleaded. "Adria is no longer a threat. She doesn't need to be locked up."

"Look, it's not my decision," Landry groaned wearily. "She's a war criminal. She can't just roam free after all that she did."

Vala became agitated. "What if your daughter did terrible things?"

Landry glowered at the young woman. "That's a low blow."

Dr. Lam grimaced. "Look Dad, I agree that Adria did terrible things, but isn't there something we can do?"

Landry groaned. "Fine. I'll see what we can do. But don't get your hopes up."

Vala grimaced. She knew that Adria would be lucky if she didn't get executed. She would probably spend her entire life in prison for her crimes.

"If I may," Lam offered respectfully, "I would like to see that she gets a shower and a change of clothes."

"Fine." Landry frowned.

…..…

In the shower room, Adria finished dressing herself in a coverall provided for her by her captors. She went over to the shower mirror and stared at her reflection. She was pretty, though her damp hair and absurd clothing she was wearing made her a pale shadow of her former beauty.

Her past was still a jumble. She remembered certain battles and confrontations. But there were gaps in her memory like someone had taken the recordings of her life's history and removed random clips from them. She remembered enough to know that she was or used to be the Orcici, leader of the Ori Army. She recalled how beautiful and commanding she was. But now she was a powerless prisoner of her enemies.

Though details were missing, she knew who these people were: Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, Mitchell and…her mother. Suddenly the door opened and a female solder entered. She was carrying a weapon.

"You appear to be done." She commented cuttingly.

Adria eyed the solder, realizing how fortunate she was. Being a powerless woman, male solders here could have taken advantage of her. The mere thought filled her with dread. But she was still a prisoner.

"Get moving." The female solder ordered.

Adria turned and exited the shower room. Outside were two other guards. "Follow me." One guard told the former Ori.

Adria followed the guard with the other two not far behind. Before long, they reached the cell block. Entering a large room was a large cell with a bared door.

One guard opened the door and the first solder gestured for Adria to enter. Adria went into cell and the door closed behind her. Adria eyed her cell. There was a bed, a chair and some kind of alien toilet. She looked towards the bared door that showed everything outside the cell. The three guards just stood where they were, professional composed and alert.

With a sigh, Adria sat on the bed, and fell into a deeper funk. She was a prisoner of the people of…Earth she was sure this world was called.

She wondered what had happened to her. What had taken away her powers and messed up her memory? Surely her armies hadn't lost the war. And what of the Ori? She somewhat remembered that SG1 was on a quest to find a weapon against her gods, but did they succeed?

She groaned in frustration.

Just then three guards entered. Two were female and one was male.

"What do you want?" Adria asked.

The guards just stared at her coldly.

"Are you guarding me?" She asked irritably.

"Yes," The female answered simply.

"So don't try anything." One of the males added coldly.

Adria glared but didn't reply to it.

…

Vala walked down a corroder and then reached a door to the cell block. A female solder stood by.

"Hi Vala." The guard said. "What brings you here?"

"I wish to speak with the prisoner." Vala answered, looking uneasy. "Please."

The female guard considered that. "Enter. She's in Interrogation cell 3 for the time being."

Thanks."

The guard opened the door and she and Vala entered the cell block. Reaching Cell 3, the guard unlocked the door and she and Vala entered.

The three guards in the spacey cell stared at Vala. Adria was sitting on her bed and stared at her visitors with cold eyes.

"What are you doing here?" One guard asked.

"I'm here to see Adria." Vala explained, sensing that her next request might not be accepted. "Uh is it alright if we had some privacy?" She asked her voice childish and pleading.

The guards looked at each other and then relented and departed.

Vala turned to face Adria and was started by the anger in the woman's face. "Well hello." Vala smiled, masking the awkwardness she felt. "I take it you're not doing well."

"You are correct, mother." Adria stated coldly.

Vala felt uneasy. "Look I'm really sorry about this. Well I'm not saying I'm sorry you lost your powers, but I am sorry that things are hard for you. What I'm…." She trailed off as Adria's glare became colder.

"So is there anything you want to talk about?" Vala asked uneasily.

"What happened to me, mother?" Adria asked her voice cold and even.

"Lots of things," Vala answered, eying the former Ori puzzled. "What do you want to know exactly?"

"What happened to my powers? And why can't I remember certain things?"

Vala eyed Adria, recalling the time she lost her memory once. "You remember bits of your past? There are gaps, but you remember enough to know who you are?"

"Yes." Adria answered angrily. "What happened to me? What had become of my armies?"

"That's a long story," Vala told Adria. "Do you have time?"

Adria scowled. "I'm not going anywhere?"

"OK, what do you remember?"

"You're my mother. I'm the Orici of the Ori and I was task to spread the teachings of Origin to your galaxy."

"You're doing fine so far." Vala commented.

Adria frowned. "I have had confrontations with your Team. You were looking for Merlin's weapon to use against the Ori. I'm not sure about anything else after that."

Vala was silent, considering what Adria revealed. "Well you are mostly correct. As for what you don't remember, I'll fill it in. We found the weapon and used it to wipe out the Ori."

Adria felt her breath quicken. She couldn't believe it. But then images flashed through her mind. This completed her memory a tiny bit more. She recalled that the Ori were indeed wiped out by Merlin's weapon. She roughly kept the Crusade going. No one else knew the Ori were wiped out and she had kept that fact hidden. She recalled various missions and operations and gapes in them. She then had a memory of being Baal's prisoner and then nothing.

"I was a prisoner of the Goa'uld Baal. What happened during and after that?"

"Well I'll get to that in a minute," Vala replied. "We weren't sure if we had succeeded wiping out the Ori the time. And we had to deal with new ships arriving through the Supergate. We needed to figure out a way to stop the Ori armies. We came up with a plan to capture you. It would have worked except Baal foiled it. He captured you and put himself or a clone of himself inside you. We captured you and tried to remove him. But he poisoned you during the attempt and you…you ascended."

Adria stared at Vala in stun disbelief. More memories returned, including when she laid on the bed dying and…Then nothing. The memory of her ascension wouldn't return. "What happened?"

"Lots of things. The short version is that when you ascended, your forces mostly stopped expanding. You couldn't give orders on the higher planes. We then looked for a device called the Ark of Truth. There was a moral debate on using it but we used it to an end to belief that the Ori are gods."

Adria felt her breath quicken. If that was true, then she would lose the source of her power.

"You fought an ascended being called Morgon La Fey. She defeated you and sent you back to our plane of existence."

Adria felt her hopelessness grow in her. "So the war is over."

"Yes," Vala said. "Can't say I regret that."

Adria scowled coldly at Vala. "What will become of me?"

"Well…" Vala hesitated awkwardly, "I' don't know the laws of Tauri exactly. But its people don't take mass killings lightly."

Adria suddenly felt a rage take her. "Get out."

Vala was startled by the anger in Adria. "Sweetie."

"Get out of here, Vala!" Adria snapped, getting to her feet and glaring at Vala, her fists clutched in front of her. "Get out! I don't want you here."

Vala stared at Adria, startled that she called her Vala instead of mother. "OK." She turned and left the cell.

The three guards returned to the cell just before the door closed. Adria glared at them. And then sat on her bed, pouting. After a few moments, she then got to her feet and began pacing. She had lost everything. She was nothing. She had nothing to live for. But though she had nothing to live for, she was afraid to die. She became more afraid. Would they kill her for the Crusade against the people of this galaxy? She took a deep breath and tried to force down the free. She would be strong. She would face her fate with strength and dignity.

….

Vala was sitting in her room, sullen. She couldn't stop thinking about Adria. Her feelings were torn. Adria was a terrible person. She wasn't really her daughter, having been forced on her by the Ori. But she couldn't help but regret the animosity that existed between them.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Vala said grimly.

The door opened and Daniel came in, looking concerned.

"Hi Daniel," Vala frowned. "You want to talk about Adria, right."

Daniel grimaced, aware of how awkward this is. "Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were alright and-."

"I'm fine." Vala stated, her face straight, but barely concealing the turmoil in her.

"OK," Daniel said awkwardly. "Look, we're friends and if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Sure," Vala replied simply.

Daniel hesitated. "OK." He turned to leave.

"Daniel, wait." Vala called uneasily.

Daniel stopped and turned. "Vala?"

Vala groaned. "Fine. I'm troubled about Adria."

"Well that's a fair response." Daniel said sympathetically. "She is your daughter."

"Is she?" Vala asked irritably. "I mean the Ori used me for their own ends. I was never with a man. How could Adria be my daughter?" She groaned.

"Look Vala, your right," Daniel conceded. "The Ori used you. You have every right to be upset. As for Adria…it's very complicated."

"No kidding."

Daniel sighed, unsure what to do. Vala then went over to Daniel and hugged him. "Hold me, Daniel." She begged.

Daniel returned the embrace. The only time he felt comfortable with being touched by Vala was when she wasn't flirting. But he was sad to see her in such pain.

…

Adria was growing agitated. She was bored out of her mind. She was also angry. She had lost everything. She yelled and hit the wall. She grunted as pain shot up her arm as her hand throbbed.

She hated her plight. She proceeded to yell and pace. After a while, her energy was spend, her anger was replaced with sadness. Then she began to cry. "Mother." She whimpered. She sobbed, wishing her mother was with her.

Three guards glanced at each other and then at the prisoner. "What's your problem?" One of the male asked.

Adria just sobbed.

The guards eyed the war criminal in disgust. Was this the Orici? The leader of the Ori Army who brought war and suffering across the Milky Way Galaxy? Now she was nothing but a big baby reduced to throwing fits.

"Mother!"

"What are you talking about?" One of the male guards asked puzzled.

Adria wiped her eyes, sniffing. "My mother. I wanted to see her."

The female guard scowled. "Well you're not seeing anyone."

"AAAHHH!" Adria screamed, her fists clutched. "I want my MOMMY!"

The female guard became impassive as she eyed the sobbing prisoner while the two male guards frowned.

…..

Vala entered General Landry's office. "You sent for me, sir?"

"I thought about it and maybe you should take a leave of absence."

Vala stiffen. "I assure you, I'm fine, General."

Landry eyed her. "I know you think you are, but I still think its best that you take time off."

"And do what?" Vala asked, scowling.

A smile tugged at the older man's lips. "You mean beside stay out of trouble?"

Vala wasn't amused. "Yes, besides that."

"Well you can go shopping; have a sleepover with your teammates. And then there is your daughter."

"She is not my daughter." Vala snapped.

Landry shrugged. "Prisoner then?"

Vala groaned, hating the whole thing.

"Look, you got issues with this whole and you have every right to be…troubled. But I think you should resolve them before you go on another mission."

Vala sighed. "Fine sire."

Landry smiled. "Good girl."

Vala sighed in annoyance. Suddenly a solder arrived, surprising Vala and Landry.

"What's up?" Laundry asked.

"I'm looking for Vala Mal Doran, sir." The solder said, looking at Vala.

"Well I'm here." Vala stated curtly.

"The prisoner wishes to speak to you. She's having a fit."

"A fit?" Landry asked puzzled.

"She's throwing a tantrum like a toddler."

"Are you sure?" Vala asked in surprise.

"Yes."

Vala wasn't convinced. "When I last spoke to her, she wanted me to leave."

"Maybe she was just angry and said things she didn't mean," Landry suggested. "Maybe you should go see her. See what's up."

Vala scowled. She didn't want to see Adria. But a part of her wanted to reconcile with her. "What will become of her?"

"For now, she is a prisoner," Landry answered grimly.

"Will she get executed for her actions?"

"I doubt it." Landry replied sympathetically. "I'll do all that I can to make sure it doesn't happen."

Vala was silent, slowly considering her next move.

…

"I want my mommy!" Adria shouted, striking her bed. Her anxiety was acute. "Mommy!" She screamed, sinking to her knees, leaning her head on the bed, sobbing. Before long, she couldn't cry anymore and coughed. She was alone. The two guards had left at some point, leaving her to her misery.

The door opened and Vala entered, frowning, followed by one of the other guard.

"Mother!" Adria exclaimed, sitting up, her eyes moist from crying

Vala's eyes widened, surprise by this development. Still suspicious, Vala then scowled. "What do you want?"

Adria reached one hand towards Vala. "Mother, please." She begged her red eyes too dry to cry anymore.

Vala felt a lump in her throat, her eyes became moist. She knelt down before the kneeling Adria, looking into her sad eyes. Vala cleared her throat. "So what do you want to tell me?"

Adria sniffled. "Mother, hold me, please."

Vala suddenly grasped the young woman in a hug, her emotions getting the better of her. The guards watched the spectacular display in surprise. It was unbelievable.

Vala then looked up at the guards. "Can you leave us?"

The guards scowled. "Fine." One said as he and his guards turn to leave the room.

Vala resumed hugging Adria. For a long minute, either said anything. Vala touched Adria's hair and moved it away from in front of the girl's eyes.

"I love you, baby."

Adria clung to her mother, feeling warm, loved and protected. She wanted to hold onto this feeling forever. Vala finally withdrew herself from the hug and cleared her throat.

"I guess we have things to discuss."

Adria hesitated. She had calmed down since being hugged. "What will become of me, mother?"

Vala tried to be humorous. "Well you've been a very bad girl. Worse than me in fact."

Adria bowed her head in shame. "Am I going to die?"

"No," Vala assured her.

Adria looked up and glared. "Don't lie to me mother."

Vala sighed. "Alright, I don't know. I hope it won't come to that."

Adria tensed up, her eyes full of fear.

"We'll get through this." Vala assured her, touching Adria's cheek.

Relaxed by the touch Adria touched Vala's hand with her own.

….

Vala sat on her bed, holding a box of trinkets. They were gifts her father gave to her when she was little girl. Her mind was whelmed. Her father was a thief and a conman who never had time for her. And though she loathed admitting it, she was just like her father. Then there was her own daughter. Adria had been a warlord and a mass murderer and then became a god. To borrow an Earth metaphor, the apple fell far from the tree.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Vala quickly put the box under her bed and tried to look professional. "Enter."

General Landry entered the room. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yes," Vala assured the general, her smile looked nearly sincere.

"Well I have some news about Adria."

"Oh?" Vala asked, trying to sound coy.

"Adria will be staying in Stargate Command brig for war crimes."

Vala grew tense. "So she won't be killed?" She asked.

"No," Landry answered. "I thought you like to hear the news."

"Thanks." Vala replied, very grateful.

Landry smiled. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." Vala said.

After the General departed, Vala sat quietly on her bed, contemplating the future.

**….…**

**A Week Later**

The Stargate activated. In the control room, General Landry looked through the glass window that showed the gate room.

"Sir, its SG1." A technician said, eying the signal on the screen.

"Open the iris." Landry told the technician.

The Iris opened. Moments later, SG1 came through.

"Well that was a real waste of time." Vala grumbled irritably.

"We still had to check it out." Sam reminded her.

"It's a desert world," Vala complained, "what did you expect us to find?"

"We had to see if there was anything worth finding on that planet." Daniel reminded Vala, annoyed with her trademark immaturity.

"Well this trip would be more fun if there actually was something worthwhile on that planet." Vala countered.

"Alright, you're both right." Mitchell cut into the discussion. "We had to check it out the planet and it would have been fun if we found something cool. But we found nothing and so we're all disappointed. Case closed."

Daniel and Vala sighed in defeat while Sam and Teal'c were relieved the fight was resolved.

"Well lets have Dr. Lam check us out and then give Laundry are report." Michell told everyone.

"Not much to report." Vala complained again.

Vala's teammates groaned except for Teal'c whose emotions were traditionally reserved.

…

It was nighttime. Things were relatively peaceful at the SG1. Some people were in the Cafiteria while a few were on standby.

In the Brig, Adria was in her cell, eating a simple meal. She really loathed her prison though things had improved. She was originally locked in a small cell. Her current cell was a step up, bigger and having a few basic essentials. She still longed to eat something more appetizing

Just then the door opened and Vala entered the room.

"Mother." Adria exclaimed. She put her plate down, got up and ran over to hug her mother.

Vala returned the embrace, also taken by her emotions. "Nice to see you sweetie." She told the young woman.

Withdrawing, Adria straightened up. "So how was your day?"

"Not so adventurous," Vala told Adria, her voice weary. "We went to a desert planet. Nothing worth seeing."

"I disagree." Adria stated with a pout. "I wish I could have gone."

"You're still grounded young lady." Vala reminded her teasingly

Adria grimaced. "You are so lucky mother."

"I guess," Vala conceded.

Adria hesitated. "Can you read to me?"

"OK," Vala said slowly.

Adria went to a small box of books in her cell and took one out and handed it to Vala.

Vala smiled.

….

Meanwhile miles away, General Landry arrived at a house. He was dressed in a suit and tie. He knocked at the door.

The door opened and Dr. Lam eyed her father. "You arrived on time." She commented dryly.

"I had an easy day today." Landry admitted.

"Yeah, being head of the SGC is a load." Lam agreed. "Come in."

Landry looked around.

"Mother isn't here yet." Lam explained her father's unasked question.

"Well at least I didn't keep her waiting." Landry commented with a shrug.

"Yeah, this is a switch." Lam agreed.

Landry looked at his daughter, his thoughts turned to how his career and how it had put a lot of strain on his family. The past was past. But now he could just keep find the time to be there for his wife and grownup daughter.

"Dad, you alright."

"HMMM?" Landry exclaimed. "Oh, nothing."

Lam eyed him thoughtfully. "Sure."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Well that didn't take long." Landry commented.

"She never takes long," Lam reminded her father coolly.

Landry sighed, wishing his daughter would stop dropping faint reminders of his shortcomings.

Lam opened the door. "Hello Mom."

The woman entered and looked at her husband. "Hey. You're early."

"Things have less busy since the Ori were stopped." Landry said in reply.

The woman smiled. "Well it's nice to see you."

Landry smiled, happy to be with his family.

…..

"…the end." Vala finished the story she was reading.

Adria smiled, enjoying the time.

"Well I got to go, sweetie." Vala said, getting to her feet. "Love you."

Adria grimaced, wishing her mother would never leave. Vala could tell.

"Well…" Vala said, sitting down next to the former Orici. "I guess I could stay a few more minutes. She wrapped one arm around Adria and began moving her hand over former Ori's head, moving her hair back in a soothing manner.

Adria smiled, enjoying the way Vala touched her hair. Vala finally stopped and got to her feet. "Well I have to go sweetie. See you later."

"Good bye mother." Adria said.

Vala departed. Adria smiled. Though she had lost her empire, her power, her purpose, she still had a mother's love.

…

**The End**

**…**

**Author note. **

**1, I came across a one-shot fic that showed sentimental reunion between Adria and Vala. This fic was inspired by it, though there are big differences. I don't think I broke the Site's rule due to the similarities a lot of fics have. **

**2, I pondered how to write Adria's return to the lower planes. In the TV series, ascended beings who return to the Lower Planes are sometimes clothed and sometimes are not. I don't know why though I have my theories.**

**Anyway, I was reluctant to have her return to human form unclothed like Daniel did. It's very hard to write such scenarios without being suggestive. **

**3, I'm not an expert on Amnesia, but I hope I pulled it off right. I used different sources of fiction for inspiration and my own imagination to portray Adria's short lived amnesia. **

**4, I think characters are the most important part of any story. I believe in keeping characters in character, though I also believe some liberties can be taken without ruining them.**

**I hope you like how I did Adria, Vala and the others.**

**5, I wanted a happy ending. But since Adria is a war criminal and hasn't done anything to earn a pardon like Teal'c and Tomin, I figure she be lucky to only get life imprisoned. **

**6, I hope you like this fic. Please review it. God bless **


End file.
